The Fight For Syaoran
by Syaoran Girl
Summary: A S+S fanfic - - Sakura and Syaoran still haven't told each other their feelings. They are were trying to until this new mysterious girl named Annie came...then Syaoran seemed to feel a bit werid. Whats going on?! Please review! ^_~
1. The New Girl

The Fight for Syaoran  
  
Chapter 1 : The New Girl  
  
Notes: This my 1st fanfic so please be nice. This takes place when Sakura became the Card Mistress. Meiling is already gone back to Hong Kong.   
  
Key:   
"..." Talking  
'...' Thinking  
~~~~ Sence change  
*...* Action  
  
"Good Morning, Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo smiles.  
"Good Morning, Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura replies back. Sakura was stairing at Syaoran   
as she came in the class room. 'O, I wish I knew how to tell my feelings to Syaoran. I can't stand it anymore. I been thinking about him for months and how to tell him.   
I just have to tell him...but how?' Sakura blushes as Syaoran notices Sakura.  
Syaoran just notice her beauiful green eyes stairing at him. 'Man! How and when can I tell her? I been keeping this a sercet for months! I just can't stand this. I just can't keep her beauiful face out of my mind...O, Sakura...' Syaoran starts daydreaming.  
Terrada comes in the room. "Good Morning Class." He puts down his papers and breifcase. "I have a surpise for you..."  
'The last surpise we got we Meiling-Chan.' Sakura sighs. 'I hope this one is not in love withSyaoran.'  
"Please come in Annie Kinomoto." Terrada opens the door for her.   
"Hi class." Annie smiles.  
'Is she related to Sakura?' Syaoran taps on Sakura's back. "Um...a...*BLUSH*..Sakura,is she related to you?"  
"No..." Sakura stairs at the new girl. Sakura senses something totally weriod about her. 'Something is not right.'   
"Annie, you can sit next to... Syaoran."  
Right away she knew who he was. Annie takes her seat. "Hi Syaoran." She smiles sweetly.  
"Um..Hi.." Syaoran also gets this weriod feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*School Bell Rings*  
"Um, Syaoran-Kun...can I ask you something?" Sakura blushes in front of Syaoran.   
"Um...what?"  
"I..I...wanna know....." Sakura gets cut off by another girl coming towords Syaoran.  
"So! Syaoran, can you show me around the school since I am new here?" Annie smiles.  
Syaoran just couldn't say no for some reason. "OK." Syaoran leaves the room without noticing Sakura.  
'Hey, what are doing comeing in cutting people off. Syaoran...You better watch out Annie   
because the I am the Card Mistress!!' Sakura smacked her fist in her left hand.  
"Is there something wrong, Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo gets worried.  
"Um....O....nothing." Sakura tries not to let Tomoyo know whats happening.  
"There is gotta be a reason. Since the moument the new girl came you acted so weriod.  
Come on you can tell me. I am your best friend you know." No Tomoyo is getting surpisous.  
"Tomoyo-Chan. There is nothing wrong."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Postivly!" Sakura sweat drops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks alot for showing me around the school. How can I thank you?" Annie smiles again.  
"O..It was nothing. You don't have to thank me."  
"No...I do. Um.. are you free tonight at 7?  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because I wanna show you something." Annie smiles evily.  
"OK." Syaoran is totally feeling something weriod about Annie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Arrrggg! I can't stand it. I just know that girl is up to no good. That is it I am gonna spy   
on Syaoran. I love you but this is for your own good.' Sakura takes out her key.   
"What are you gonna do, Sakura?" Kero-chan wonders.  
"Um..just wanna take a nice long walk...hehe.."  
"Why? You didn't eat dinner yet and what about..."  
"Don't worry Kero-Chan!" Sakura smiles. "The key that hides darkness within, with   
contact Sakura commands you. RELEASE!" Her star key transformed into a wand. Sakura takes out the MIRROR. "Mirror show a exact copy of me! Mirror!" An Sakura appears.Sakura now throws out the FLY. "Lets fly!" White wings start to grow out of Sakura's back. Sakura opens the window and seaches for Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So where is this place you wanted to take me?"  
"Just a place...hehe" Annie laughs evily.  
Sakura just spoted Syaoran with Annie. "FLY, return! Know what she up to? Hmmm...."  
"Here" *Points* "Thats the place!"  
"Huh? Its...so dark and deserted.." Syaoran is some what afraid of going with Annie.  
"Come on don't be afiad....hehe."   
While Syaoran is not looking, Annie takes out something that looks like... clow   
cards but different.  
"Hoe?! What? Syaoran!! Watch out!!" Sakura screams as loud as she could.  
"Huh?" Syaoran don't have a clue.  
Annie starts to send a card. "Watch out!" Sakura screams once more.  
  
TO BE CONTINUTED...  
  
Next Chapter: Evil Cardcaptor  
  
So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Please sned all your comments to SakuraKinomoto13@yahoo.com The Next is gonna be when Syaoran gets controlled by Annie.   
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Syaoran Girl +Cyndi+  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/klw  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 


	2. Evil Cardcaptor?!

The Fight for Syaoran  
  
Chapter 2: Evil Cardcaptor?!  
  
"No! Syaoran! Watch out!" Sakura screams as loud as she could.  
Syaoran didn't realize that Sakura was calling him. All of a sudden the card in Annie's hand   
disappered in thin air. "Hmm..." Annie grabed Syaoran's hand.   
"Huh?" Syoaran seems to be different.  
"Nani?" Sakura is confused. 'How could the card just disappear like that? And...why are   
they in a... Hey! Why is she holding Syaorans hand? What if, she is his girlfriend? What  
if, she is a excat copy of Meiling? What if, what if, she is..."  
Syaoran started to grab Annie's hand to. Than Syaoran made a move on her. Syoaran   
kissed her. Annie kissed her back.  
"NANI?!?" Sakura couldn't stand it. She threw out the JUMP card. "JUMP!" Sakura   
landed right in forth of them. "Syaoran-kun..."Syaoran and Annie just ignored her. "HUH?  
Syaoran-kun?" They acted like they didn't hear a thing. "Syaoran-kun! What is wrong? Can't you   
hear me?" Than Annie smiles evily at   
Sakura. "Huh..?"  
"Syaoran....I think my mother is waiting for me at home. I better get going. Meet ya   
tomorrow at 8:00P.M."   
"Bye baby." Syaoran kissed her again. Than Annie snaped her fingers. "What?   
Huh? What? Get off me! Annie!? What? Sakura?"  
"Syaoran-kun..." Tears comes out off Sakura's eyes. "If didn't want me to in your life just   
say so..." Sakura runs away crying.  
"Its...not what you think Sakura. Wait!" Annie just walks home like nothing happened. "I   
didn't even know what happened..." Syaoran lost sight of Sakura.'Whatever I did to make you   
cry Sakura, I'm sorry. I don't want to see you cry.' Syoaran walked back home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kero seems to be really worried.  
"N-No..hing.." Sakura crys some more.  
"Come on, I known you for 2 years, don't you know what you're feeling right now? Come on. You can count on me!"  
"Its, just that, Syaoran..."  
"What that little brat? Why I get him!"  
"I knew you won't understand..." Sakura stuffs her head in her pillow.  
*Knock on the door*  
"O, no." Kero drops down on the floor like a stuffed toy.  
"Sakura!" Sakura opens the door and finds out its Touya.   
"O, brother..." Sakura goes back to her bed crying.  
Kero trys not to move. "Stuffed toy! I know your secret already. Remeber?"  
"O, right." Kero flys in the air.  
"So, whats up with Sakura?"  
"Syaoran..."  
"Sakura, what happened? Did he do something bad to you?"  
"Well...um..."  
"If you don't want to tell me, it ok. But if there is anything wrong, you know I'm here." Touya  
leaves the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where am I?" Sakura walks around the place. "Syaoran-kun? Annie?" Sakura   
walks closer and sees Annie asking Syaoran to marry her. "Syaoran..." Sakura starts   
to get watery eyes. Syaoran starts to kiss her. She kisses him back. "NOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"SAKURA! What's wrong?" Kero pops out of no where.  
"Nothing, just a dream."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hai.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, Sakura." Tomoyo greets Sakura. Sakura seems to be out of it. "Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura isn't responding. Tomoyo spotted Syaoran. "Good Morning, Li-kun!" Sakura comes  
back and thinks back to her dream last night.  
"Syaoran!!!" Annie runs up to Syaoran. Than goes to her sit as Mr. Terrada came in.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's that place again. Syaoran-kun...?" Sakura steps up to Syaoran revaling that Annie slips a  
ring on Syaoran. Syaoran started to glow. His eyes turned black. "Sy...Syaoran? What is   
wrong with you."   
"Syaoran get her!" Annie commands. The ring glowed. Syaoran gets out his sword. He ran  
towards Sakura.   
"AAAHHH!" Sakura got slashed by his sword on her arm.  
  
*Sakura wakes up*  
  
"Sakura! I am trying to teach here."   
"O, I'm sorry Mr. Terrada." Sakura thinks back to the dream. She rolls her sleve and hope  
their isn't a cut. "HOE!" Her arm was bleeding.  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura fainted.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Heart Broken  
  
So how was it? Hope you liked. Send your suggestions, coments, or whatever to SakuraKinomoto13@yahoo.com Till next time, Ja!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Syaoran Girl +Cyndi+  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/klw  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 


	3. Broken Heart

The Fight for Syaoran  
  
Chapter 3: Heart Broken  
  
"What?" Mr. Terrda was in shock. "How this happen?" Sakura slowly slips off her desk.   
Syaoran quickly ran up to Sakura and catched her just in time. The whole class was worried   
except for Annie. She seemed happy about this. There was this evil smile on her face. "Syaoran,   
can you take Sakura to the nusre?"   
"Hai." Syaoran quickly ran to the school nusre.   
Mr. Terrda turned to the class, "Please disregraud what just happened and get back   
to work. Now, what is the radius of....."  
"Sakura, I hope you're alright. Demo...how did you get that cut?" Syaoran fianlly found the  
nurse. "Please! Helo her.." Syaoran was tried form running Sakura to the nurse.  
"What happened to her?"  
"Um....a....she had a little ancident." Syaoran didn't know what to say. He didn't  
even know what happened.  
"This cut is so serious to be a ancident. Well, what the heck. Please wait outside."  
"But I, she-" Syaoran was worried what might happen to Sakura.  
"Don't worry. She'll be fine. It is just a ancident, right?"  
"Um. yeah..." Syaoran knew it wasn't a ancident. He knew there was something   
worng but he didn't have a clue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The nurse came out of the room. "How is she? Is she ok? Is she hurt?"   
"She's fine. She is just taking a nap right now." The nurse smiles.  
"Can I see her?"   
"Sure."  
Syaoran walks in the room. "Sakura...." He takes her hand. "I hope you  
feel better really soon. " Than he knees down on the floor and kisses Sakura on the forehead.  
He than speaks in a low voice, "I love you." Sakura starts to move her eyes. "Sakura?" She woke up.  
"Sakura, your're, awake!" Syaoran hugs her.   
"Syaoran-kun." She smiles. They stop hugging. "Where am I?"  
"While in class, you fell asleep and Mr. Terrda woke you up. Than you rolled   
up your sleve and saw that you had a cut. It was bleeding really badly. Than you fainted.   
I bought you here."Syaoran looks at Sakura's eyes.. "I am just happy that you're alright."  
Sakura was so happy to here that. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For being there for me."  
"Well, you're welcome." Syaoran starts to blush. "Well I think we both need to get to  
class unless you don't feel good."  
"I think I am alright."  
"If you don't feel good, I'll stay with you."  
"Owe...you're so sweet." Sakura smiles and blushes at the same time. "I think   
I feel better now."  
"Sure?"  
"Hai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two myterius people start to talk. "You still didn't get the Sakura Cards? How long   
does it take you?"  
"I need some time. They are stronger than I though!"  
"Clow Reed was out greatest foe. He killed our kind. He created the Clow Cards.  
Those cards were so strong it killed most of us. Even our Devil Cards are no match for his.  
We used all out Devil cards combined and even one of those Clow Cards could beat us. For years, we have fougth for our people. But we all failed. Than I was the only one left. I tried the Devil Cards, like I said, it was no match. I had to think of something, than I cast a spell to kill him. It had never worked before. But this time it did. Even though Clow was dead. He still didn't surrender his Clow Cards.He hid it in a special place. I have seached everywhere but no luck. Now after hundreds of years later, a new Cardcaptor was born, Sakura. Along with another Cardcaptor named Syaoran. They both sucended re-capturing them. Than Sakura became the Card Misstress. Now we have a second chance at getting them. You must't fail me."  
"I know mother, but I how can I?"  
"We must get all the Sakura cards and turn them to Devil Cards. To do that we must find Sakura's weak spot."  
"What is that?"  
"Syaoran."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No. Not again. Where is this place? Syaoran-kun!" The ring on Syaoran started to glow.  
"Get her!" Annie started to laugh. "Haha! You think you could get away that easily? Think   
again! Syaoran!" Syaoran started chasing Sakura with his sword. This time Sakura doged it.   
"O key, REALESE!" Sakura took out the fly and thew it in the air. "FLY!" Her wand touched the   
card than Sakura flew away.   
*Sakura wakes up*   
"Ug....just a dream."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*School bell rings*  
"Take your seats please." The cooking teacher starts writing on the black board.   
"Today we are gonna we will be working in pairs."  
'Syaoran. Syaoran. Please Syaoran.' Sakura crosses her fingers and only hope.  
'Sakura. Sakura. Please let it be Sakura!' Syaoran also crosses his fingers.  
"....Kinomoto (Sakura) and Daidouji ......."  
"Guess it's Tomoyo-chan."  
"and last but not least....Li and Kinomoto (Annie)."   
As the teacher starts the lesson Annie took out a card. "Hoe? Card?" Slowly Annie   
took out what read THE CONTROL. Sakura didn't relize what card it. Than Syaoran  
started to have black and plae eyes. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura sceamed. She did it so  
loud the whole class turn to her. "Hoe?" Sakura just notice her classmates were stairing   
at her.   
"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" The teacher felt worried.  
"O...haha! It's nothing...I just wanted....to tell Syaoran-Kun something...Haha...sorry..."  
Sakura was so nervous. But than Sakura sensed something. Like a wave of magical powers  
from the class. Sakura walked to Syaoran to see if he is ok. "Syaoran-kun, I want to ask-"  
"What do you want Kinomoto?! Can't you see I am doing something  
important here."  
"Um...I just wanted to see if you're okay...I was just-"  
"I don't need your pitty! I got Annie; my love and you, you are just nothing!"  
"Hoe?" Sakura gets watery eyes. "Syaoran-kun."  
"Don't call me that. Only Annie can call me that. My name is Li to you!" Sakura   
started to cry. She ran to the girls' room. Annie smiles.   
Tomoyo ran up yo Syaoran. She slaps him in the face. "What is wrong with you?!  
Who do you think you are? You should be ashamed of yourself. Hmmp!" Tomoyo ran after   
Sakura. Syaoran just ignored her and went back to Annie.   
"There you are. Don't cry Sakura-Chan." Tomoyo hands Sakura a tissue.  
"Arigatou." Sakura takes it and wipe the tears off her face.   
"Li-kun doesn't mean it." Tomoyo knows something wasn't right with Syaoran   
but she just wanted Sakura to feel better.  
"But this wasn't the only time." Sakura thinks back to the day Annie arived.  
"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo is confused.  
"The day Annie transfered here. Syaoran-kun started to act weriod. He start calling  
me Kinomoto. He never called me that since we were rivals. That day I went to spy on him and  
I saw Annie took out some kind of card."  
"Was it a Clow Card?"  
"No. I don't know. Than Syaoran and Annie...*cries* started to kiss!" Sakura  
fell in tears again.   
"Li-Kun never kissed anyone if he doesn't love them." Tomoyo freaked out.  
"Today in class he said the most painfull words to me. He said, ' I don't need your  
pitty! I got Annie; my love and you, you are just nothing!'." Sakura cries even more.  
"Sakura-chan. Don't worry. I'll help you. It is another job for Cardcaptor  
Sakura!" Tomoyo started to get dreamy eyes. "And costums for you to wear!"  
Sakura stop cring and looked at Tomoyo. "Ug..Tomoyo-Chan?"  
Sakura sweat drops.  
"Lala! I make you look so kawaii. Not even Li-kun couldn't get his eyes   
off you." Tomoyo smiles.  
Right after Tomoyo said Syaoran couldget his eyes off her. Sakura  
asked, "Yeah?"  
"Hai!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you got Syaoran yet?"  
"Well yeah, but..."  
"But?"  
"Syaoran keeps fighting it. The Devil Cards aren't strong enough. We need  
more power."  
"If it's more power you want than more power is what you get." The woman  
gives the girl a ring."  
"A ring?"  
"Not only a ring but a ring of marriage. If you put this on him he will  
be our slave forever. It took all my powers to make it. You better not fail me this time."  
"Yes, mother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cards?" Kero floats in the air.  
"Hai. The Cards were some what black. And it has this evil magic.  
"Huh, evil? Cards? Black? Black evil cards? Could it be?"  
"What do you know Kero-Chan?" Sakura asked Kero.  
"The Devil Cards! The evil cardcaptors use it."  
"Evil? Annie?"  
"What you know Annie?" Kero started to remeber.  
"Hai."  
"Annie is the Dauhgter of the Devil." Kero brings a book that Clow Reed  
had given to Kero. "Read this book."  
Sakura opened the book and started to read it. " The Devil has once destroyed out village.  
They tried to steal the Clow Cards. There mission was to get the Clow Cards  
and-" Someone knocked at the window. "Syaoran-Kun!?" She opened the window.  
"Sorry about today. I didn't know what came over me. I feel like I was-"  
"Controled?" Sakura knew it was Annie.  
"Hai, how did you know?" Sakura hands the book to Syaoran. But before Syaoran got to read  
it Annie appeard out of no where and took Syaoran and the book. Annie used some kind of power   
and Syaoran fell alseep. Annie was wearing this black out fit like one Meiling's costum but all black.   
It also had the devil sigin on it. Annie uses the FLY and flew out the window.   
Sakura took out here key."RELASE! FLY!" Wings grew out of Sakura's back.  
"Hey! Come back! What do you want?"  
"Well, duh! Your cards." They both land. "If you give me the cards, I will   
give back your boyfriend here. Is it a deal?"  
"No! This is a trick!" Sakura was tring to defend the cards.  
"Is that so?" Annie woke up Syaoran. Annie asked Syaoran to be her husband.  
"NO!" Sakura didn't want her nightmare to came ture. " Fine, I will give you the cards..."  
"It is to late." Syaoran said, "Hai" to Annie. Annie slipped on a ring on Syaoran.  
"Syaoran-kun! NO!" Sakura was in tears.   
"Get her. now!" Annie commanded. "Use your sword!" Syaoran came charging   
towards Sakura. This wasn't a dream. It was for real. Sakura knew she need to run, for now.  
Sakura threw out a card."DASH!" Sakura ran away very fast. As she ran, she bumbed   
into Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-Chan?"  
"I guess someone is going without my costums?"   
"Tomoyo-Chan! This is no joke! Syaoran-Kun..." Sakura starts to cry. "Syaoran-Kun is under a spell!"  
"We'll find a way. I proimse.I have a plan."  
"Really?"  
"Hai."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
Next Chapter:Controling Spells  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Syaoran Girl +Cyndi+  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/klw  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 


	4. Controling Spells

The Fight for Syaoran  
  
Chapter 4: Controling Spells  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what do you got in mind?" Tomoyo grabs Sakura's hand. She pulls Sakura and leads her to a certain direction. "Nani?"  
"Come on, we don't have much time. We are going to my house, and your gonna wear my newly designed costum!" Tomoyo gets sparkly eyes. "You will look so kawaii in it!"   
Sakura sweat drops. "Hoe...." Sakura and Tomoyo were running towards Tomoyo's house, than suddenly, Tomoyo tripped on a weird looking rope.  
"Ah!" Tomoyo had fallen onto the ground. The rope was dark red with a devil sign on it.   
"Hoe?!" Sakura turns around and reachs for Tomoyo hands to get her back on her feet. But as soon as she tried to grab on her hands, a mysterious wave of water came splashing down at Sakura. Sakura was all wet.   
"Hoe!" When the water stopped, she noticed Tomoyo was gone. "Tomoyo-chan?"  
"Look no more!" A familar male voice said. He put away his incantation paper. And the sword from his hand had disappeared.  
"Syaoran-kun?!" Sakura was so happy to see him. Until she noticed he was still under that evil witch's spell. 'His eyes were still black but, he was a little bit shakey. Or is it just me?' Syaoran's eyes blinked brown, his real eye color. Annie appeared. Than his eyes turned back into black. "...hoe...?"  
"Ah, you were pretty close to him. Since you called him by his first name. You must have really known him. But the Li Syaoran you knew is no more!" Annie laughs.   
"Where is Tomoyo-chan? And why are doing this to Syaoran-kun?" Sakura cries in pain. "Why?" Sakura falls to the floor. Not mattering that she was still soaking wet.  
"You mean this little girl here?" Tomoyo was alsleep. She had been tied in the exact same rope she had tripped on before. The dark red devil rope wrapped all around her. It looked as if she was a mummy."If you want her so much, come and get her, before..." Annie rises her hands. Red aura surrounded her hand and the ropes got tighter.  
"A...a......h...!" Tomoyo chokes. She could barely say anything. Her hands tried to untie the ropes but, the ropes seem to have a mind of it's own. The more Tomoyo trys to escape, the tighter the ropes get.   
"....a................a.." She was struggling to breathe. Annie laughs again.  
"...she dies." Annie smiled in a genki way. "About your little ex-boyfriend here, you could have him back, in another billion years! Hahahahah-" She pauses."O, wait, I am sorry. You don't get to live that   
long."   
"Who are you?" Tears were in Sakura eyes, but she tried to hide it.  
"Well, if you want to know. I'll show ya!" Sakura senses her evil aura. Annie raises her hand and a black key floats up. "O, The key of the Devil, Forces of darkness and evil, reveal your true form to me. With contact, I, daughter of the Devil, Annie, commands you! Release!" The devil shaped key transfromed into a staff similar to Sakura's but it was 2 times larger, like Clow Reed's. She grabs her wand and thows out a devil card. She raises her staff and hits the card. "Control!" The ropes on Tomoyo starts to untie itself   
and she started to glow. She woke up. When she opened her eyes, it became black like Syaoran. She got off the floor and waits for her master for orders.  
Sakura gasped. "No, not her too."   
Annie than throws out another devil card. "Fight!" Tomoyo got an aura around herself. She glares at Sakura. Than she came running towards her. Tomoyo was ready to do some butt kicking.  
"Ahhhh!" Sakura used her arms to cover her face from getting hit. She closed her eyes hoping it will be a momentary pain. "Hoe?" She opened her eyes. Than noticed that a shield is protecting her from getting hit. "Yue-san! Kero-Chan!" Sakura was so happy to see them. She ran to them and hugged Ceroberos. Yue stopped the shield.   
"Are you ok, Sakura?" Ceroberos was worried.  
"Hai, Arigato." She smiles.   
"She is the devil's daughter, ne?" Yue asked.  
"...hai....." She didn't really want to talk about it.  
"We'll get rid off her! Cause we're here now!" Ceroberos said in a very confident voice.  
Sakura wiped off her tears in her eyes with her hands."Hai!" She smiles. Sakura takes out her key. "The key of the stars, reveal your true form to me. With contact, I, Sakura, commands you, RELEASE!" The key of star glows and transforms into a wand. She grabs the wand and twirls it a few times and does   
a pose.   
"Tomoyo, you know what to do!" Annie points at Sakura. Tomoyo charges towards her. "Gomen Tomoyo-chan, but, I have to do this, for you, and..." Sakura pauses. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura takes out a Sakura Card. "Windy." She throws the card in the air above her. "Be a chain that binds me, windy!" She   
raises her wand and it touches the card. Windy binded Tomoyo from moving but Annie raised her hand again. With a dark red aura around her hand, she sends a strong force of energy to Tomoyo. She breaks free from windy and it turn back into a card. It flew back to Sakura's hands.  
"Impossible..." Ceroberos was in shock. Sakura put the card back into her pocket.  
"Ha! You think that pewy little windy can stop me? Think again. Hahahaha!" Annie than raised her hand and said, "Syaoran, time to do your thing!" Seconds passed. "Huh?" She looks around. Minutes passed. "That little brat ran away!" She got really angry. "You can run Syaoran, but you can't hide!"  
"He...he...isn't a brat! " Sakura looked around too. 'Where did he go?'   
"O really? Look who's talking." Sakura glares at her. "Tomoyo, get them while I go search for that bratty kid." Annie raises her hand to give her more power, just incase.  
"No..." Sakura was thinking what might happen if she finds Syaoran gone. "Syaoran-kun..."   
Cerberos didn't like it when Sakura gets sad. "Don't worry, Sakura." He gently puts his paws on her shoulder. "Why don't you look for him, while we try to stop Tomoyo? Ne?"  
"Arigato, Kero-chan." She got a bit more happier than before. "Please be careful Kero-chan, Yue-san. I'll come back as soon as I find him."   
"Hai." Ceroberos said.   
Sakura threw out another card. She raised her wand and hits the Sakura card. "Fly!" Wings grew out of her back. Her wings flapped and she heads north. Hoping to find him.  
"Gombate!" Ceroberos waved bye as she flew away. "Now we have to stop Tomoyo without hurting her, got it, Yue?"  
"Yea.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where could have that little brat gone?" Annie hits a tree with her fist. The tree falls over *BOOM*. "Once I find you, you will no longer be Li Syaoran. You will be, my new slave and puppet....forever!   
Hahahahahaha!" Annie continues searching.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is wrong with me?" Syaoran puts his right hand on a tree. He takes a little rest. "I can't get this ring off me....argh.." He struggles to take it off. His energy level is dropping. "A...r............g.........h."   
The ring glows. He looks at the ring and his eyes became black again. Then he shakes it off. His eyes are now brownish-red. "I must...get..this......thing......off........before..........I...do........any.....more....d.... amage." His vision became blurry. Syaoran is getting sleeply and getting weaker every second. "I...mustn't....fall... ...asleep....." Someone is nearby. Footsteps are coming towards him. "..huh?..." The footsteps get louder and louder. "No...she's getting closer...." He whispered to himself. As a evil aura comes closer and closer. 'I don't want to be an puppet anymore...I've done enough harm to....."   
Thinks about the person he loves the most. 'I don't want to do that ever again!' He ran away in his record breaking speed. The evil aura suddenly disappeared. He ran so far away, he got lost in the woods. "O...great!....ar...gh..." Even though Syaoran got away from the evil aura, he got weaker and weaker.   
He seems to be losing control of his body "I..must......find........her..........before........I.....fall........into...  
...darkness.........again........" He starts to get sleepy. "Sa.....ku...ra....." His eyes closed. He falls slowy to the ground. He was fast asleep. Then a mytserious girl with short brown hair with 2 pig tails,   
bluish-green eyes, about Syaoran's height came. She closes her eyes and gently kisses Syaoran on his cheek.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A....o....huh?" Syaoran opens his eyes. He has just woken up. "Where am I? I've been here before." He was sleeping on a bed on the floor. While there was another bed right next to it. it was a bit taller than the one he was on. He gets off the bed and looks around the room.   
"Good morning! So your awake?" A girl walks in. She has brown hair with a clip on her right bang, green eyes, height same as Syaoran's, with a pink shirt and a white dress. She was hold a plate of breakfest. It is pancakes with a cup of milk.   
Syaoran rubs his eyes with his hands to get a clearer look. "Are you for real?"  
"Hai! You silly, I am Sakura!" Sakura smiles. "Are you feeling better?" Sakura places the plate of food next to him. "Here I made some food for you."   
He blushes. "Arigato."  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Not really." Syaoran looks at his hand. "The ring is still on..."  
"Nani ring?" Sakura stares in confusion.  
"The ring thats been controling me for the pass days. Ah!" Syaoran cried in pain.  
"Nani?" Sakura runs up to him. "Are you ok?" She had a worried face.  
"...no..." Syaoran holds his arms. "It hurts so much..."  
"What is wrong?" She puts on a worried and sad face.  
"The ring.....is draining.....all........my.....energy.................a..." Syaoran trys to put himself back together. "It hurts more, to see you hurt, by me." He thinks about yesterday.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Get her!" Annie commands. Syaoran charges towards Sakura with his sword.  
"Ahhhh!" Sakura threw out a Sakura Card. She brings out her wand and hits the card. "Dash!" She ran away.   
  
"Gomen..."   
"About what?"  
"About the other day, I almost slashed you with my sword." Syaoran feels down.  
  
*Another Flashback*  
  
"Syaoran, you know what to do with that bratty girl, don't ya?"  
"Hai, master." Syaoran sounded as if he was a robot.  
"Water dragon, come forth!" Syaoran's sword hits the incatation paper.   
"Hoe!?" Sakura got all wet.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt!"  
"I am sorry. I could've done something...something to help you......" Sakura cries.  
Syaoran is confused. "No! I know I was wrong. I shouldn't get a apology from you. I should be apolygizing to you." Syaoran's voice changes. "Before anything happens, I always want you to know that......" He blushes. "Or....a...ora............ora.........." He face turns redder when Sakura stares at him.   
"Ora omy........." Syaoran gets teary eyes.   
"Nani?"   
"Ora-" They both pause. "I sense something."   
"Me too" They both look around.   
"It is coming from the window." They sense a very powerful magic. They silenty walk towards the window.  
*Knock Knock*   
Sakura walks towards the window. She was about to lift the curtains to see who is was. "A..." Her hands were shaking.   
"It is ok, Sakura, I am with you." Syaoran smiles. Syaoran grabs Sakura's hands. "It will be ok for sure, ne?"   
Sakura's face turned a bit red. "Hai.." Syaoran's hands let go. "Hoe?" He fainted. "Syaoran-kun!" He fell to the floor. Sakura quickly used the power card and lift him to a bed. "Argh...who ever is doing this is gonna pay! I won't let you have him!" Sakura was getting angry. She opened the curtain and it was...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Next Chapter: The Last Chance  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Syaoran Girl +Cyndi+  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/klw  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 


	5. The Last Chance

The Fight For Syaoran  
  
Chapter 5: The Last Chance  
  
Sakura put her hands on the curtain. Her hands were quivering but she proceeded. She closed her eyes and   
opened the curtains. She opened back her eyes. There was a young boy around Sakura's age. He had blue hair, blue eyes, and was wearing glasses. He just sat on the tree and smiled. Sakura whispered, "Eriol-kun...?" She lifted open the window stuck her head out. "Why are you here?" Sakura looked at Syaoran, then turned back to Eriol and said, "And..what happened to Syaoran-kun?"  
"Sakura-San, the reason I am here is that great evil powers surrounds this city. Everyone is in danger." Eriol closed his eyes. "The Devil needs your Sakura Cards."   
"No..." Sakura looked at her cards. "I worked very hard to capture them. From when they were Clow Cards to Sakura Cards." Sakura paused and thought of all the times the cards have helped her. "What should I do?"  
Eriol opened his eyes and stared at Sakura. "The Devil family is very strong, but they aren't really-" He was interrupted by someone behind him. A girl popped out jumping towards Sakura.   
"Sakura-chan!" Nakuru jumpped in joy and hugged Sakura. "Sakura-chan is still hontone kawaii!"  
"Hoe..." Sakura sweat drops. "Um...it's nice to...see you again."Nakuru let Sakura  
go and looked at her. "Hoe?" She pointed her finger at Sakura.   
"You haven't changed a bit!" She smiles.   
Then another creature behind Eriol comes out. "Don't you ever stop?" Spinel flew towards Nakuru.  
"No no no.." Nakuru stopped. "Supppppppi-Chan!" She giggled.  
Spinel's vein popped out, anime style. "Ugh......don't call me that......."   
"Demo demo...that is such a kawaii name!!!" Nakuru pointted her finger at Spinel. "Suppppi!" She giggled again.  
"Argh............." More veins popped out from him.   
"Anyways, I was saying Sakura-San," Eriol got everyones attention . "The Devil family isn't really e-" Eriol stopped because he was interrupted and sighs.   
Suddenly, Touya was at the door."Who is in your room, Kaiju?" He saw that Eriol and his guardians came. Also, he saw the person he hated the most, Syaoran. "Whats that brat doing on your bed sleeping?"  
"Hey! I am not a monster! Nor is he is a brat! He is Li-Syaoran-kun!" Sakura hates it when Touya calls her a monster. She hates it even more when Touya calls Syaoran a brat.  
"Why are they-" Now Touya gets interrupted this time.   
Nakuru jumps on Touya. "Touya-kun!!"   
"Akizuki!" Touya sweat drops.  
"Call me Nakuru!" She hugged him tightly.   
He glared at her and yelled,. "Would you get off of me!?" Everyone watching them two, sweat dropped.  
"OK..." She got off of him and walked to Eriol with a sad face. She mutters, "You are so mean."   
Eriol looked at Touya. "Konnichiwa, Touya."  
"You...." Touya replied in a angry voice. "Why are you here?!"  
"I need to tell Sakura something." Eriol smiled.   
Touya looked around the room. "Well, since that is the case, I will leave you guys alone, but if you need me Sakura, just yell out my name. OK?"  
Sakura replied, "Hai.."  
Touya starts to leave. "I just need to make a quick phone-call to Yuki. We still need to start our class project."  
A sudden flash goes through Sakura's mind. 'Yue...' She thinks back when Annie turned Tomoyo evil and made her fight against Yue and Ceroberus. After that, she never saw them. Ceroberus never came back nor did Yue. "Um..."  
He stopped. "What?" Touya turned around. "is there something wrong?"  
Sakura worried 'What if something happened to Yue...Yukito?' She looked Touya. He was waiting for a reply. "Uh...nondemonai!" She laughed nervously. "He he he..."  
Touya looked at Sakura strangely. "Ok... but if anything happens-"  
"I know. I know. I will."  
"Ja ne! Touya-kun!!" Nakuru waved. Touya ignored her and walked out.  
Sakura sighed. "Phew..."   
"Owe..." Nakuru frowned. "He didn't even say 'Bye'..."  
Sakura looked back at Eriol. "So...you were saying?"  
Eriol continued. "In my past life as Clow Reed, if i can remember, I have known Annie Kinomoto before." Sakura   
listened closely. "Annie wasn't evil like now. She wasn't evil at all. You see, Annie's mother [aka Devil] used to be a great   
friend of mine. She was a sweet girl with a great deal of power. Her real name was Miranda. She had bad parents. Her mother often made her work and her dad didn't care what she did. As we grew up  
we started to grow apart."  
"What happened to her?"   
"I didn't even know what happened to her, until it appeared all over the news. It seems as if her parents had force her to marry this guy. This guy was mortal. He had no powers. They had a baby girl together. After a few months, they had another girl. Everything seemed fine for a few years. Then after a while, Miranda 's husband had started to change. He started drinking, smoking, and taking drugs. He had turned very violent. Miranda had cried out to her parents but they didn't believe her. Her kids didn't know anything about this. One day, Miranda had caught her husband cheating with another woman. From that day on she just raged with fire. She was so pissed off she snapped her fingers and a sword appeared in her hands. She killed her husband and his girlfriend. Her kids were scared of her. The two sisters would always stick together and cry with each other. The older one was a very genki girl. She had short brown hair with little pigtails on the side and green emerald eyes. The younger sister had long black hair with green emerald eyes.. Their mother was so outraged one day, when thinking no one was home, she burned the house down with a fire spell. Few days later, the small family had noticed the older sister was missing. They searched the whole town and couldn't find her till they looked in the house and found her dead. The mother and the younger daughter hugged each other and cried. Then a dark black shadow had came. It offered them a better life if they went to the dark side. The mother didn't care anymore. She just went along. But her younger daughter disagreed. The older sister of Annie had always taught her everything would be alright. If Annie had any problems, her older sister would always comfort her. Now she doesn't know what to do anymore. She tried to beg her mother not to but Miranda had already went to the dark side. It was to late. Annie had fell in the dark side too."  
"Hooeee.....I feel so bad for her...that is very sad." Sakura looks down to the floor.  
"Right after they had went over to the dark side. Miranda was named 'The Devil'. The daughter was named 'Daughter   
of the Devil'. I don't know what happened after that but now they want your Sakura Cards."  
"Hm..." Sakura wonders. "Um...what was the sister's names?"  
Eriol's eyes widened. "There names where Annie and S-" The glass breaks.   
"Hoe?!" Sakura looks around but there is nothing suspicious. Eriol senses something. He signals Nakuru and Spinel Sun. Nakuru and Spinel Sun turns into there true forms. They fly up and looked around the place. Eriol jumps to another tree. Sakura looks for Syaoran. "NOOOOO!"   
Ruby Moon heard Sakura. "Whats wrong?"  
"Syaoran-kun...h-he's...gone..." Sakura falls to the floor and tears fall out like rain.   
"HAHAHAHAHA!" The Devil appears. "You foolish people. Leaving the poor boy there. Laying on the bed just waiting for us to take.  
Sakura wipes the tears off and gets up slowly. "YOU!" She screams in anger. Sakura grabs her key and commands it. "RELEASE!!!" She grabs her staff without her pose and holds it tightly. "GIVE SYAORAN-KUN BACK TO ME!"  
Eriol notices something. "Sakura-san..you can-" A person behind covers his mouth with a poison tissue. He faints. The girl grins and gives a cue to someone or something. Two creatures appear behind Ruby and Spinel. The two creatures sent a blast of fire and arrows at them. Ruby and Spinel lose their energy and turn back to their false forms. They faint. The Devil lets out a big laugh. She snaps her fingers and Syaoran appears. He stands there with a dull face and blank eyes. The Devil looks at Sakura then puts a devil shape dagger against Syaoran's head.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed. "PLEASE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura drops to the floor. "Anything...but this..."   
Annie appears from the shadows. She drops the fainted Eriol. She thinks, 'Mother never told me this part of the plan...I mean...we are evil right? Demo..this doesn't feel right...'  
Syaoran just stood there for the Devil to kill him. Sakura whispers and thinks to herself, "What..should I do..?"   
The Devil had a evil grin on her face. She takes out another dagger. This time, the dagger is flamed up with fire. She throws the sharp dagger towards Sakura's chest. She screamed in pain. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Tears and more tears fall out of her eyes. "Syaoran-kun..." She looks at him one more time. "Daijoubu...everything will be alright..ne?" Her body rushes out with blood. The floor is filled with dark red liquid.   
Syaoran's eyes turn back to normal. "Sakura?" He looks at the floor. Filled with all blood. There she was, Sakura. Bleeding to death..."SAKURA!!!!!" Syaoran runs up to Sakura.   
Annie's eyes widen. She repeated what Sakura said, "Daijoubu..." She tries to remember something but she just can't seem to see. Something is blocking it. "..everything will be alright..." Annie stares at Sakura and her beloved Syaoran.   
"Hey!!!" The Devil forgot to kill him before he could get to Sakura. She throws the dagger at Syaoran but there was a hand blocking her. "Mother!" Annie demanded her. "Why? Why are you doing this?!?!"  
"Get away! You will ruin the whole plan!"  
"Demo! This wasn't the plan! The plan was to take the Sakura Cards and that was it!!"  
"Hmph...I guess I'll just do this myself." The Devil is surrounded by a dark shadow. The same shadow from the past.   
Annie notices something. "I remember...that is the dark shadow from the time of the death of my sister!!!"  
Syaoran puts one of his hand under Sakura's head and the other hand under Sakura's stomach. He holds her and kisses her forehead. "Sakura..." He waits for Sakura to reply.  
Sakura tries to say one last thing. "Ne...Syaoran-kun..."  
"Nani?" Syaoran has a sweet face on.  
"I love you...Syaoran-kun...and I always will..." Sakura smiles at Syaoran. "Please remember that.." Her last breath was almost over.  
"Sakura!" Tears fall out from Syaoran too. "I love you...too! Sakura!!"   
Sakura give the last smile. Her life is almost over.   
The Devil behind takes out a sword and aims at Sakura and Syaoran. "Mother no!!!!!!" The Devil ignores her. Annie tries to grab the sword out of her mother's hand but she just pushes her to the floor. Annie hits the floor. The Devil continues to move closer to Sakura and Syaoran. "WATCH OUT!! SAKURA-SAN!!!!!! ONNE-SAN!!!!!!!!"  
The bleeding Sakura glances at Annie. "Sister..?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
~~Japanese Translations-  
hontone= really  
kawaii = cute  
Konncihiwa = Hello  
Kaiju = Monster  
Onne-san = Big Sister  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Syaoran Girl +Cyndi+  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/klw  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 


End file.
